Trying Times
by Angel52
Summary: Co-authored w/ Kara. This takes place when Sydney is 11 yrs. old. Father-daughter conflict, twists and turns. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Sydney stepped out of her elementary school automatically searching for Edith, her full-time nanny, waiting to pick her up. She became scared and a bit nauseated when she didn't see her. Edith was never late, NEVER. When Sydney looked again, she realized, with great surprise, that her father was standing next to his car waiting for her. She sighed deeply, wondering what the occasion was as he never picked her up from school.   
  
"Dad, where is Edith? She didn't tell me she wouldn't be coming this afternoon."  
  
"She's at home, starting dinner. She's fine, I promise. I just thought it would be nice if I picked you up for a change."  
  
Sydney shrugged and got into the front passenger seat. Jack frowned, though his daughter didn't see it. He had hoped she would be at least a little pleased to see him. He'd been out of the country for three weeks.  
  
Sydney only spoke again when they were halfway home.  
  
"Did you just get home today? And you'll have to leave again soon, won't you?" She said this last with great bitterness, already knowing what the answer would be. She really didn't know why she continued asking.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Where is it this time? Mars?"  
  
"Sydney, please. I'll be going to France for a week."  
  
"And then Italy and then China and then Chile and then Greenland and then ..."  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled.  
  
The school was barely three blocks from their house, and Syndey couldn't understand why she couldn't walk. She would have liked that much better.   
  
A moment later, they were home. Sydney got out of the car, slammed her door and went inside without another word. By the time Jack had gathered his things and come in the front door, he heard the door to Sydney's room closing loudly at the back of the house. Sighing, he decided to join Edith in the kitchen for a while before trying to talk to his daughter again.   
  
Edith knew Jack's relationship with his daughter was certainly not the best and knew they must have been at it again when she saw the look on his face.  
  
"Tell me something, Edith."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Bristow?"  
  
"Is she always that difficult?"   
  
"More than I'd like, sometimes. Though it's usually while you're..." Edith looked away, ashamed of what she'd almost said, and knowing that Jack had gotten the point anyway.  
  
"When I'm here," He finished, frowning. "She has a right to be angry at me. I'm gone too much, she's growing up without me."  
  
Edith didn't know what to say to make either of them feel better, and so she only sighed and went back to her cooking. After a few moment, Jack stood and went to his daughter's room.   
  
Sydney was doing her homework. She was very astute, and it never took her long. Soon, she'd be reading a book or watching something on her small television set.  
  
Jack knocked and entered, sitting on the corner of his daughter's bed.  
  
"What?" she asked a bit angrily.  
  
"I thought it would be best if we had a little talk."  
  
"It better be little. I have homework." Jack looked at Sydney's papers. They were giving her more advanced mathematics and reading work to do because she was so much smarter than her fellow students. Sydney greatly hoped to be able to skip sixth grade and move onto seventh at the end of the school year. She didn't tell her father this, of course.   
  
"I'll only be a few minutes, then. I just wanted to say that I know you're angry because I'm not here very much. if I could be, I would be."  
  
Sydney looked him directly in the eye, obviously not believing him.   
  
"Oh, really? How much fun would it be to stay here, after going all around the world like you do? Mom never liked being home either, she never did talk to me much. You're just like that! Half the time I wonder what you two even had me for!"  
  
Jack wasn't about to admit that Sydney wasn't planned. Actually, he was more afraid that she already knew. Then it came.  
  
"I know that I was an 'accident.' Why did you keep me? Your relationship was horrible already! How did you think I would help you? If anything, I've made things worse."  
  
"Sydney, stop it."  
  
"No. Don't I have a right to be angry?"  
  
"Yes, you have a right to be angry, but I can only take so much."   
  
"You can only take so much? How do you think I feel, knowing that I was just a mistake in the first place, and that both of you have probably never wanted me?? Now Mom is gone, and you're stuck with me. Or at least I thought you were. Instead, I've got someone who's old enough to be my grandmother that has to stand in for both of you!"   
  
Jack started to say something but decided it was best not to.  
  
"GOOD, don't say ANYTHING! Just GET OUT! GET OUT, GO AWAY!" Sydney was jumping on her bed screaming at him now. He felt this was a bit uneccessary, but she was still right. He obeyed and left her be, for now. He was leaving again soon, that was correct, but he still had some time to try and fix things. He would have to ask Edith how.   
  
Sydney stayed very angry for a long while. She didn't even finish her homework, she was that angry. At first, she thought about doing badly at school to get back at her father. He wasn't proud of her for being a good student, but she realized that she was very proud of herself, and shelved that idea. She turned on her tv to pass some time, though she didn't really watch it, and had it turned up loud so she couldn't hear anything else.   
  
Amazingly, Sydney fell asleep with the tv blaring like that, and only woke up when her father came in and turned it off. Assuming it was Edith, Sydney sat up and began to say something. Almost immediately, she was silent again, throwing fierce looks in her father's direction.  
  
"Don't you look at me like that, young lady. For as infrequently as I'm able to be here, this is still my house, you're still my daughter, and you should follow my wishes. Understand?"  
  
This all felt totally wrong to Jack, but it was what Edith had told him to do. Be firm, and eventually Sydney would settle down and talk to him. Seeing the look on his daughter's face, Jack honestly didn't think that was so.... but it was worth a try. He walked toward her bed, and asked to sit. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine." It was getting late, and Sydney was tired, so she was no longer in the mood for arguing with him.  
  
"I'm getting sick of your tantrums, acting like a two-year old." Sydney grunted and continued to eye him with that same mean look. "I won't tolerate it anymore. From now on, when I come home, you will treat me with respect. No more of this yelling and arguing. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"There's some food left downstairs from supper. I didn't think you would let me in, otherwise I would have gotten you."  
  
"That's all right, I'm not hungry. I'll have a big breakfast in the morning."  
  
Jack only nodded. After a moment, it seemed like Sydney wanted to say something else, so he sat quietly, waiting.  
  
"Dad, if I start being good, does that mean ... will you stay home more? I mean, I know things like school and the other things I do won't be as interesting as everything you do during all your traveling. But if you'll stay here, I really will be on my best behavior, I promise."  
  
Jack didn't know what to say. He understood what his daughter was saying, but he didn't know how to reply. He could not, under any circumstances, tell her who he really worked for. He thought of asking for a week off to spend time with her, but he knew a week wouldn't be enough. It would also be all he could get. If only he could tell her about what he really did. Then, he thought, maybe she'd understand why I'm always so worn out and why I'm never here.  
  
"Dad? It's because I'm so mean to you that you keep going away, isn't it?"  
  
To this he didn't hesitate in giving an answer.  
  
"No, Sydney. I just have to go away a lot to do my job. You don't really believe I'm away so much just to get a break from you, do you? I want you to tell me the truth."  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"Sydney, even though I'm not here very often, and it doesn't look like I care very much, you're still important to me. Just because I'm not here doesn't change the fact that I'm your father, and you're my daughter."  
  
She seemed a bit confused, it was obvious from the expression on her face.  
  
"But Dad, you always seem like you can't wait to leave again, and you never say ... you never tell me that you love me. I don't know if the words are actually that important, but the things you do don't make me think you love me, either."  
  
"Sydney, of course I do. I've never been one for saying it, and I'm sorry. I don't remember you ever saying it to me, either."  
  
"Well, I... I didn't think you'd like it, that's all. Mom never did."  
  
Sydney was crying now, but Jack couldn't find it in himself to comfort her. He believed that his job had something to do with that as well. When you worked for who Jack worked for, there was no time for such things. He was not the type of person who showed love very well, and he believed the same about his wife, though he would find out that she had merely used him because of his job.  
  
"I think we could try it, and see how we do, if you'd like." Sydney looked up, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I do. It won't be an easy thing for me, maybe for neither of us. Still, we should try." Almost before he realized what he was doing, Jack had knelt on the floor in front of his daughter.  
  
"I hope you understand that if my job weren't so important, I would be here a lot more. People need my help. A lot of people, that are in serious trouble."  
  
"If you didn't help, would some of those people die?" Jack sighed, relieved. This was just the reaction he'd hoped for. He'd trusted that Sydney would be bright enough to understand.  
  
"Yes, Sydney, if I didn't do my job -- and do it well -- then many people's lives would be at risk."  
  
"Well, I guess that's okay then. I still wish you weren't gone so much, but other people's lives are important too."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you understand." Jack swallowed. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"  
  
"If you really don't mind. I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It was very mean."  
  
"You have a right to be angry. It isn't fair that I'm not here, and I wish things could be different."  
  
"From now on when you're home, I'll try really hard to be nice. Maybe we can even go a few places. Do you think so?"  
  
"Yes. Come on now, time for bed. It's getting late."  
  
She climbed under the covers, let her father pulled them up, and waited, holding her breath, to see what her father would do next. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney knew she shouldn't have expected much, but she did, and ended up nearly crying when her father gave her a pathetic hug and mumbled good night in her ear. She cried for a little before finally falling asleep, trying to keep quiet. He slept in the room next to her, and she heard his footsteps go inside. She thought about what he'd said about his job too. Could people's lives really be dependant on her father? And how was that possible when he worked for a company that made airplane parts? This and the crying made her very confused.  
  
Sydney had a restless night's sleep, and woke up for good not much past dawn. She laid there thinking about the things her father had said. By the time she heard him getting up, she was sure there was no way he really worked at an airplane company. How much help could a salesman be? She'd never known anyone in that kind of job to travel anywhere near as much as her father did, either. She resolved to ask him what he really did while they ate breakfast.  
  
Fortunately, Edith rarely ate with them when her father was home so during one of her trips into the kitchen to check on her baking, Sydney asked her question.  
  
"Dad, you don't really work for that comapny that makes airplane parts, do you?" Her father looked at her sternly for a moment, and with, what she thought, a bit of wonderment in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I do, Sydney."  
  
"But you said yesterday that you go places because other people could be hurt."  
  
"Yes, I said that."  
  
"Well, how do people get hurt by airplanes? Unless they crash, but why would that be your company's fault?"  
  
"Well, sometimes the crashes are the company's fault. If a part isn't made correctly, it can cause a lot of trouble. Since I'm the one that sells the parts, I have to deal with a lot of people, that live in all kinds of places."  
  
"I see." She didn't really believe him, but right now, she couldn't think of any holes in his reason. It was almost time for her to go to school anyway, but her father did not offer to drive her.  
  
Edith was just getting her coat on when Sydney decided she was sick of riding to school and began walking. She needed to think about what her father had said, and she was a better thinker when she was doing something.  
  
Edith followed her out the door and asked why she wasn't getting into the car. Sydney simply told the truth, that she needed time to think, and that it would be all right if Edith wanted to pick her up in the afternoon.  
  
Just as Sydney reached the doorway to this school, she found the weakness in her father's argument. If the company needed people to travel, why was it always her father who went? Weren't there other people that worked there who could go?  
  
She supposed there didn't have to be more than one person needed for her father's job, but it still seemed funny. She thought they must have had enough big customers in other places that they would need more than one person than just her father. And why did her father have to stay so long? Sometimes he was gone for a month at a time, and he would come back, then leave again right away, sometimes for the same place he had just come from. She could understand if there were problems, but wasn't he there to prevent them? Things just still weren't adding up, but she didn't know how to ask him again about it without seeming nosy.  
  
Sydney was outside waiting before Edith even showed up. She couldn't wait to go home. She'd had to stay in from recess because she hadn't finished her math homework. On top of that, she'd been distracted all day long.  
  
At last Edith arrived. "Is Dad still at home?" Sydney asked, almost before saying hello. "I really should ask him about something."  
  
"Yes, he was in the kitchen reading the newspaper when I left. You look tired. Didn't you sleep well last night?"  
  
"I slept all right. I just have a lot of things on my mind today, that's all."  
  
"Those things wouldn't have to do with your father, would they?" Sydney said nothing.  
  
"I heard you asking him about his job this morning. That's not something you should bother him about, Sydney. He's not exactly proud of his job, you know. That's why he doesn't talk about it much."  
  
Now Sydney was completely confused. "Dad says his job is to make sure the parts for the airplanes are made right, and to sell them to people who need them. Why shouldn't he be proud of it?"  
  
Edith didn't know what to say. Sydney watched her face. Soon the child's eyes narrowed, making her look very angry. Which she was.  
  
"One of you is lying to me. What does Dad really do??" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sydney, I can't tell you that. You'll have to try asking him again."  
  
"Why can't you tell me? You always tell me things. Do you think I'm too little to understand?"  
  
"No, I certainly don't think you're too little. I know how smart you are - I see your school reports all the time. Your father doesn't work with airplanes, Sydney. He..."  
  
"He doesn't? So why is he lying to me?"  
  
"Please, just listen Sydney. You aren't supposed to know this. Your father...his job has something to do with a factory, but I don't think he sells what they make. It seems like he works there himself. That's all he's ever told me. What he does is very private, or it's supposed to be. Don't tell him I told you. You aren't supposed to know."  
  
"Why not? How much trouble can there be from a factory job?? It still doesn't make any sense. I've seen him come back with bruises before! Where would he get those in a factory like that? He doesn't build anything, he goes to work in a suit! People who work with their hands don't wear suits!"  
  
Edith sighed. "Sydney, I was not supposed to tell you anything, I can't say anymore." She pulled slowly over to the curb. "Now, you had better go talk to your father, if you're wanting to. He only has two days left here."  
  
"Two days?" Sydney sighed and agreed to talk with him. It was going to be hard to stay quiet about this new information, but she thought she could handle it.  
  
The first thing out of her mouth was, "How long are you going to be gone for now?" It wasn't in a gentle tone, either.  
  
"Sydney, please."  
  
Her father was quiet for a moment. She sat in the chair across from him, very still, glaring. She very much wanted to yell at him and ask why he lied to her, but she knew that she couldn't do that. It would only make him angry and that could mean the end of Edith. Edith had been with her since babyhood, and she was her only "mother" now.  
  
Jack spoke up again. "I know you don't want me to go, and I'm sorry. I have to go when my bosses tell me it's time. I should be back in about three weeks."  
  
"Again? My birthday is in a month and a half. Are you going to miss it again? Please try to come home, Dad. You seem to miss it every year!"  
  
This was something Jack had been hoping Sydney wouldn't bring up, because honestly, Jack didn't know if he would have to leave again by then.  
  
"I can't promise you anything," he told her firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You never can promise anything."  
  
"Sydney, it would be more hurtful for you if I did and then broke them. It would happen a lot. You know how it goes. You should be used to this by now."  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
"Sure you will."  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Good. Now go do your schoolwork."  
  
Sydney wanted to say "fine" before stalking off to her room, but the best she could manage was a glare that she knew wasn't as mean-spirited as she'd like.  
  
As soon as she was in her room with the door closed, all of her anger bubbled over. Before even thinking about it, she had swept all the books off of her shelves, and thrown everything breakable in all directions. Several pieces of glass deflected upward and cut her face, but Sydney didn't even feel it. It was then that Jack came banging on the door.  
  
He didn't bother waiting for her to answer. He barged in and looked at the mess she had made.  
  
"What is the meaning of this???"  
  
"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she screamed. This brought out Edith, who was in the laundry room folding clothes.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, afraid that Sydney had told him.  
  
"I don't know. She's thrown everything on the floor in here. I'll try to figure this out. If I need help, I'll call." Jack managed to say these words gently. Edith was therefore reassured that things would be all right for now, and went back to her work.  
  
While her father was distracted, Sydney had made a bigger mess of the room. He now advanced on her, and did the only thing he knew might work: he pinned her arms to her sides.  
  
"Dad, let me go!"  
  
"No, I won't. Not until you say you'll stop destroying things!"  
  
But Sydney would not settle down. Instead, she tried to wriggle away to grab something to throw at him. She was reaching for the vase, but he managed to hold her tightly again.  
  
"Sydney! You're acting like a two year old!"  
  
"I don't care! I hate you! Let me go!" That was when she started biting him. He let go in pain and called for Edith.  
  
As soon as Edith entered, Sydney knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Young lady, sit yourself down and apologize to your father. NOW! What do you think you are, some kind of animal?? Biting people. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sydney listened this time, but her apology came out very muffled. "Speak up, so he can hear you."  
  
"I heard it. It's all right, Edith. Thank you for the help. I think Sydney and I need some more time alone -- if the tantrum is finished."  
  
"It is, I promise. I won't bite you again." Suddenly she seemed ready to cry. Edith stepped out again, and Jack knelt in front of Sydney.  
  
"Now, what was all of that about? You can tell me, I'd rather you did. I won't get angry at you. Just tell me what's the matter."  
  
Sydney finally looked up, but she had a question first. "I didn't make you bleed, did I, Daddy? I know I should never bite anyone, but..."  
  
"You're leaving again! In three days you're leaving again! We've barely had any time to do anything, and you're leaving! I hate you! Why don't you just go away forever! That would be better for both of us!" Edith heard this in the hallway and cringed. Despite what Sydney thought, her father was very valuable.  
  
"No, it wouldn't, Sydney. I do miss you while I'm away, don't you know that?" Sydney was so surprised, she said nothing for almost a minute. Then:  
  
"You ... you do? Really?? You hardly know me, Dad. How could you miss me?"  
  
"Because you're my daughter, and I wish I knew you better. Don't you miss me, sometimes?"  
  
A single tear at last wandered down her cheek. "Yes. It gets lonely. Edith loves me, but Mom is already gone and you're hardly here. When we sit there having dinner I keep looking at your empty chair, and it makes me so angry that you can't be at home!"  
  
"I don't like it either. I'd be here if I could, honest I would. I can't blame you if you think I don't love you, but I do."  
  
Sydney couldn't believe what she had heard. Her father had never said those words before in her life. She was speechless. Her lips froze together, and she couldn't speak the words back to him. He understood though, and felt a great relief. He was afraid of her reaction, but now he saw that it wasn't bad. She wasn't having another tantrum, at least. She looked very surprised and he could tell she wanted to say it back but couldn't.  
  
At last she was able to speak again. "Dad, could something happen to you, like what happened to Mom? I mean, you fly so much."  
  
"It could, but there is risk with everything, Sydney. I could get killed just walking down the street, you know."  
  
Sydney looked frightened, which hadn't been his intention.  
  
"I mean ... you never know when something might happen, to anyone. So you just have to live your life, be reasonably careful, and whatever happens, happens. It's terrible, what happened to your mother, and I miss her too. I don't plan on leaving you like that, but if something should happen, I've made arrangements. You won't be alone, Sydney."  
  
"I didn't think so. But I don't want to live with someone else. I want you to live here with me, all the time. Just this once, can't you stay? Please??" 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack knew that there was no way he could get out of his next business trip. It was something very important that the company had put off for too long, and he knew he would never get out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney, but not this time. Maybe next time, when I come back." "How long will that be?"  
  
"I don't know," he told her honestly. He thought only about three weeks, but it could take longer - much longer. He didn't want to make promises to her.  
  
By now, Sydney was too worn out to argue. "All right, Dad. I should clean up this mess I made." She started to rise; Jack stopped her.  
  
"Sydney, wait for a few more minutes. We still have some things to talk about."  
  
She frowned. "Dad, I said I was sorry. What else is there?"  
  
"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. What I need to tell you is that I'm really not sure how long I'll be gone this time. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, considering how you already feel. You deserve to know, though. It could be many months before you see me again."  
  
Sydney wanted to ask why, but knew she would receive no answer. Instead, she said, "You mean you might never come back, don't you?" There wasn't a trace of anger in her voice. Only fear, and worry.  
  
"No, I'll be back," he assured.  
  
Sydney almost didn't believe him. "I'm tired, Dad. I need to clean this up."  
  
"All right." She stood there looking at him, and he looking at her for a few moments before he left. She picked up the broken fragments of what were her picture frames and pretty flower vases.  
  
It took Sydney longer than she expected to clean everything up, but as soon as she was done she got ready for bed and laid down. Even thought she was tired she couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Then she remembered; she'd never even touched her homework. She nearly leapt out of bed, gathered up all of her books and papers, then went quietly out to the dining room table.  
  
Edith came out to see what she was doing, and when sat down next to her.  
  
"Why doing homework so late?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"I see. Your father will be home for two more days yet. You're a smart girl, Sydney. Why don't you take tomorrow off from school, spend some time with him?"  
  
"I don't think he'd like that much."  
  
"Oh, I think he would. He misses out on a lot, you know. He'd like it if you could catch him up on things."  
  
"I'll be behind. My teacher won't take late homework."  
  
"Sydney, stop making excuses. I can take these over there in the morning, and get your other assignments. You won't miss anything. What do you think?"  
  
"All right... if Dad says yes. I have to ask him. Where is he?"  
  
"In his bedroom watching television. Go ahead, but hurry, so you can finish this before it gets too late."  
  
Sydney went down the hall and knocked softly on her father's door. When there was no answer, she rapped louder.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Dad. May I come in?"  
  
She heard the TV click off as he said yes. She came in and sat on the bed.  
  
"I thought you'd be asleep. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Edith said I could ask you, if I took the day off tomorrow, would you... would you mind spending the day with me." Sydney could not look at him, and was blushing furiously.  
  
"All right." She smiled a little then went to finish her work. Immediately after that, Sydney turned in. Edith was waiting in her room to tuck her in. It was nice, as usual, and Sydney fell right asleep.  
  
Jack now had something more to worry about. What were they going to do tomorrow? He didn't know much about his daughter - the places she liked to go, things she liked to do. He felt ashamed about this, and he was afraid that if he didn't choose the right things, she wouldn't have a good time with him. That was the last thing he needed.  
  
Father and daughter both rose early the next day, and Edith made them breakfast before heading off to take Sydney's papers to school. Over their pancakes, Jack ventured to ask Sydney what she wanted to do.  
  
"Anything, Dad. I'm just glad you have some time."  
  
He smiled. "I know you are; so am I. There must be certain places you especially like to go, and I don't... I don't know what they are."  
  
"Well, Edith and I go to the park a lot over the summer. I like to swim and walk mostly. We go to the theatre sometimes and to this little cafe that serves the best sticky buns." "We could do that."  
  
"Okay," she said, smiling a little. She was a little scared about spending a full day with her father simply because she never had before. They had never done anything, and he knew relatively nothing about the things she liked and disliked.  
  
Still very undecided, they headed out anyway, not long after breakfast. For a while, Jack simply drove around. Soon Sydney said she'd like to go to the park first. It was a very nice day, and she was hoping they could just sit on a bench, or go for a walk, and have a nice long discussion.  
  
Once they got there, though, Jack seemed very distant.  
  
"Dad, don't you want to talk? I've been saying things for a few minutes, but you never answer. If you'd rather go home..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked what you like to do."  
  
Jack paused. He wasn't sure what he really liked to do because he didn't have time to do many things. He had visited many places during his travels and had seen many magnificent things. Some of them interested him very much, and he told her this. She asked him why he'd never taken pictures, and he said he'd never thought to take a camera. She asked what more of his interests were, now becoming very curious. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm really too busy to have many interests outside of work, Sydney," he finally admitted. "Not that my job is always fun, or even interesting. There are a lot of days I would much rather be here at home."  
  
Sydney looked her father in the eye, trying to see if he was only saying this to make her feel better. She saw no trace of dishonesty in his face, and smiled.  
  
"So do I. It gets really lonely around the house, with just me and Edith living there." Jack found himself opening his mouth to correct her grammar, and stopped himself. This wasn't the time. Instead, he frowned, and looked away.  
  
"I know it must. If I had any choices, I would be home more. But it isn't up to me."  
  
Sydney wrinkled her nose. "I know, Dad. Mr. Sloane is the one who tells you you have to go so many places. I wish he weren't your boss, I've never liked him very much. Emily is so nice, I can't understand why she'd marry him!"  
  
"Sydney, that isn't nice. He's just very busy, like me."  
  
"But working a lot doesn't make you crabby, Daddy. He always looks like he's ready to yell at someone."  
  
"He's just very stressed out all the time. Do you always ask so many questions?"  
  
"Sorry. I don't really know much about you and stuff, that's all." She put her head down, making Jack feel sorry. That passed though as they continued walking, and Sydney began asking more questions.  
  
Once they made their way home, Jack thought the question and answer time was over, for now. However, Sydney had one more.  
  
"Dad, are you really sure you can't stay, just a few more days? I promise I won't misbehave and break anything else. Really. I just want you to be here, a little longer. Please?"  
  
"Sydney, we've been over this. In two days, I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"And how long will that be? Another three months?"  
  
Jack sighed and looked away, trying his best not to lose his temper. He knew Sydney couldn't help asking. She was still a child after all. Still, his temper grew very short whenever these questions started ... simply because he himself wished he wasn't gone so much, as well. He had to lie to Sydney about too many things already. About his desire to be home, he would not lie, no matter how much his superiors wished he could be as dispassionate as they were. Indeed, most of them wished Sydney did not exist. They called her a "distraction," a word that always made Jack blindly furious. He had never been sorry that Sydney had been born ... even if other people had been. Including her own mother. About that much, Sydney had been right.  
  
"Daddy? Aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
"I don't know. Please don't ask me anymore, because I don't know."  
  
"All right." She sighed.  
  
"Would you like some ice cream?" he offered. The thought had just popped into his head, and he spoke it without even thinking.  
  
"Really! Okay!" Sydney was excited now. Truthfully, Jack didn't know where any ice cream places were, but Sydney did and she drug him right to it.  
  
Sydney had to tell him her favorite flavor, chocolate chip. Jack went to get them, and came back a few minutes later with what she'd asked for, as well as a black cherry cone for himself. Sydney made a face.  
  
"Dad, that kind looks really gross!" He only laughed and told her to eat hers before it started to melt. Then, he just watched the other people, coming and going from the shop. He felt so out of place, almost as if everyone were staring at him. But that was silly. As far as anyone else knew, he was just a man who had come to have ice cream with his daughter. This was what other people called a "normal life," which was, of course, why it felt so strange to him. Most days, his life was anything but normal.  
  
Sydney spoke then, startling him a little. "Dad, are you mad at me again? I'm sorry I ask so many questions. I'm just curious, and I hardly know you, so..."  
  
"No, I'm not angry. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He smiled sadly. "About how much I wish we could do this more often," he said simply. Sydney looked down, again making Jack feel a twinge of sadness inside. "Me too," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't say so, but when you leave I'm... I'm really going to miss you. Even if we don't know each other that well." She would not look up again, and after a few seconds, it was clear Sydney was crying.  
  
Jack simply nodded and asked her to please finish her cone. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, he just didn't know how to deal with what was happening. He felt very ashamed at this, and no longer had a desire to finish his cone.  
  
Sydney slowly stopped and finished the rest of hers. She didn't notice her father throwing the other half of his away. She would have just been more upset if she had seen. After the ice cream, they traveled home. Edith was waiting for them literally two feet inside the door.  
  
"Well, how was it? Did you have a nice time?"  
  
Sydney made herself smile, hoping it wasn't too obvious that she'd been crying. "It was nice. We went for a walk, and then for ice cream."  
  
Edith smiled back. "Sydney Alexandra, I swear you will turn into an ice cream cone! You'll have spoiled your dinner, too!"  
  
"I promise I'll eat later. I'd better do my homework, for tomorrow. May I take the day off again? Daddy only has tomorrow."  
  
Both Jack and Edith shook their heads, saying that missing one day when she wasn't even sick was enough. Sulking now, Sydney went to her room and shut the door.  
  
"How was your day, really?" She asked Jack immediately. "You both looked ... strained, when you came in. Was she being difficult?"  
  
"Oh, no. No, nothing like that. She just wishes I could stay home. So do I. I haven't had the nerve to ask Sydney this myself. Has she been sleeping better, lately?"  
  
Edith sighed. Every time Jack was home, this came up. Of course it was his right to ask, and he should. What bothered her was that she always had to give the same answer.  
  
"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I really have no idea where the dreams even come from. She was only six when her mother died, and that was over four years ago now. If it weren't for the pictures we kept, I think she'd already be forgetting what she looked like. Not to be cruel ... it just happens. Not just to children, either." 


	7. Chapter 7

"You're forgetting her too?"  
  
"Yes, I must admit, I think I am. I have pictures too, but never the chance to look at them, really."  
  
"Don't you keep one with you?"  
  
"No. Do you think I should?"  
  
"Why don't you decide that for yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I guess." He sighed.  
  
Jack just sat there for awhile, not really doing anything, then got up. He decided it would be best to ask Sydney about how she was sleeping directly. He knocked hesitantly at her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Dad. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, it's open."  
  
He stepped inside, and she put aside her books. "What is it, Dad? Do you have to leave early?" Sydney actually sounded worried.  
  
He frowned. She was more upset about his leaving than he'd realized.  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you've been sleeping better." Jack waited patiently for the answer. His daughter could lie very well, as he supposed most children could. But, she didn't like to, and he could always catch her at it.  
  
"Yes, I've been fine. I suppose Edith thinks I still have nightmares, but I don't. Sometimes I just stay up late with the tv on. I know I shouldn't, but I like to stay up. Myabe she hears the sound and thinks it's me talking in my sleep. I don't know, I haven't talked to her about it in a long time. You don't have to worry about me, Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore. Not really."  
  
She didn't wait for his reply, just went back to the homework that Edith had picked up for her. There was quite a lot, at which Sydney was surprised. She was determined to finish it all before dinner though as she wasn't going to feel like doing it later, and because she wanted to spend more time with her father. The only thing was, she wasn't sure if her father wanted to spend more time with her.  
  
Jack left feeling as if he'd been brushed off. But at least he had his answer. Sydney had been telling the truth, he could see it in her eyes. He went bak to the living room and read the paper until Edith announced that dinner was ready. It took Sydney a few extra minutes to join them. When she took her seat, she told them all of her homework was finished. Even she sounded surprised. Then she ventured to ask her father if he would have time to play some sort of game with her before her bedtime. She felt a little silly asking, but they had already been out once that day, so she thought he'd like to stay in now.  
  
She suggested Monopoly, because there was some strategy involved and because it could last for hours upon hours. He agreed to play. Sydney dragged the game out from the closet and a pile of dust. She never had anyone but Edith to play with and Edith tired of it quickly. She counted out the money and picked a token. Her father took one. She was the banker, and they rolled to see who would go first. As they played, Edith watched from her usual spot in the rocking chair.  
  
They played for several hours, until almost an hour past Sydney's bedtime. Then, her father looked up from the board and announced it was time to get to bed. Sydney's head jerked up as if he'd announced something that was a complete surprise.  
  
"Not yet, Daddy. Just a little longer. Please?"  
  
"Not tonight. It's getting very late, you have class tomorrow. We can play some more when you get home."  
  
She met his gaze with a doubtful expression. "Do you promise?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, I promise. We'll leave it here on the table, noone will touch it. Tomorrow we'll try to finish. Come on, now. To bed."  
  
Sydney sighed, but got up, went to er room and changed clothes, then brushed her teeth and got into bed. To her surprise, her father was waiting there to tuck her in.  
  
Sydney felt a little awkward, but smiled a little. "Hi, Dad. I didn't think you...."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to try again to... to at least hug you good night. I know you were..... disappointed the other day. May I try?"  
  
She looked at him doubtfully. "All right. If you'd like. You don't have to, Dad. I mean, since you don't like to."  
  
This hug was little better than the last, but Sydney didn't mind. He turned off her light and closed the door behind him on his way out. Edith met him in the hallway.  
  
"Did you put her to bed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, glad to hear it. When are you leaving?"  
  
"A day or two."  
  
"Oh, I see. For how long?" He looked back at Sydney's door to make sure it was shut tight.  
  
"A...while."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"I don't know. If I had any idea, I'd tell you, but I really..."  
  
"That's all right, Mr. Bristow. Sydney and I will manage." She smiled, to encourage him. "After all these years, you can call me Jack, you know. And if all the work is getting to be too much, I can hire someone else part time."  
  
"Oh, no. It's fine. Sydney is attached to me, and the feeling is mutual. I can try to start using your first name, I might not be comfortable with that."  
  
"I understand. I think it might be better if Sydney did stay home tomorrow. Considering that I don't know when I'll be back, and she's having such a.... difficult time. I can take her homework over myself in the morning."  
  
Edith only nodded. She did understand, and knew Sydney would be happy. But inside her dark little room, she was crying herself to sleep. She knew her father would think she hadn't heard, and she didn't plan to tell him.  
  
Sydney stayed home the next day, but almost wished she had gone to school because her father hardly noticed that she was upset with him. They did some things together. Some groceries were needed from the supermarket, and he went and got them with her so Edith wouldn't have to do it. They did a little shopping together even though Jack didn't really like it all that much. He noticed that Sydney was not in the same mood as the day before, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Late in the afternoon, they finally sat back down to their Monopoly game. Sydney was now very sullen and quiet. Finally, Jack pushed the board aside and asked her what was wrong. She shot him an angry glance.  
  
"I thought you'd never even notice enough to ask!"  
  
"Sydney, do not start this with me. Just tell me what's the matter, all right?"  
  
"I heard you last night," was all she said and was all she'd planned on saying.  
  
"Sydney, you already knew that I didn't know how long I would be gone. I think you need to stop moping at enjoy the time we do have right now, all right?" He didn't wait for an answer and started to take his turn.  
  
As Jack picked up his token, Sydney reached out and swept the board off of the table, sending paper money and plastic buildings flying. She then stood and started to leave the room, when her father jumped up as well and grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"Young lady, I've had quite enough of these tantrums! We have so little time together, I realize that too, you know! So can't you at least try to ENJOY it?? If you're going to continue acting like a two year old, then we won't spend anymore time together like this. You should be ashamed of yourself. Look at you, acting like such a child. Your mother would be disgusted."  
  
That's what broke Sydney the most - the mention of her mother. She tried to pull away in order to run from him, but his grip held firm.  
  
"You just sit down and be quiet! You're going to listen to me, for a change!" Sydney did as she was told, too surprised to say anything now.  
  
"You act like I really enjoy being away from you so much. I have a job, and no choice but to do it. That doesn't mean I'm happy being away. You're angry at me because we have so little time to spend together, and you're growing up without me. Have you stopped to think for one second that it makes ME angry, too? But, if I didn't do my job, I wouldn't get paid. Without money, we would lose this house, and I'd have to fire Edith, too. You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
Sydney was trembling with sadness and fear now. "No," she whispered.  
  
"Well then. I want you to pick up the pieces to the game, and think for a little bit what you have done and how immaturely you have acted. I shall tolerate no more of this nonsense. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
She stood and began gathering up the money and cards that had flown everywhere when her anger had gotten away from her. She knew that he wouldn't want to start a new game nor would he have time to finish it anyway, so she put it back under her bed to collect more dust. She knew it was going to be a long time before they would play again.  
  
Sydney stayed in her room for a while, doing the little bit of homework they'd brought home. After she'd finished, she listened to be sure the television was on in the living room. Her father got to see so little television, it was one of his favorite things to do in the evening when he could. She crept slowly out to the couch and sat beside him. Almost without thinking, she rested her head on his arm.  
  
"Daddy," she whispered, "if you could get a different job, and be home with me more, would you?" 


	8. Chapter 8

"If I could, then yes, I would. But you know that isn't going to happen. My job is very important. You know that."  
  
"I know. I was just wondering. I hope that I'll be able to stay home with my children when I get older. I don't want them to feel ignored," she told him certainly.  
  
He was a little upset by this remark, but happy with his daughter's decision at the same time. He knew she was very smart and would be perfect for his line of work, but he secretly hoped that she wouldn't get into it, especially as deeply as he had.  
  
"I know it's getting late, but can I stay up with you a little longer? Since you're probably leaving tomorrow. Do you think you'll have some time to spend with me first?"  
  
"Yes, we should. I have to go in about four, so we'll have a little time before I go."  
  
Sydney smiled a little. "I'm glad. I'm going to miss you, Dad. But I promise, next time you're here I'll be good. What if... if you miss my birthday again?"  
  
Jack didn't know if he'd be back for Sydney's birthday or not, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to send her a present from wherever it was he might be. There was no way. So, he felt the best thing to tell her was that they'd celebrate together, special, when he returned. This pleased her greatly. She was getting tired now, even though she didn't have to get up early to go to school.  
  
"Go to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow when you get up."  
  
"Just ten minutes, Daddy. Please?"  
  
"All right. Ten more minutes, then to bed. You're falling asleep."  
  
"I'd like to fall asleep right here with you," she sighed. "You wouldn't mind would you?"  
  
"No, but your bed would be more comfortable. We'll have time to do something tomorrow."  
  
Actually, as Jack said this, an idea popped into his head. He'd ask Edith to take Sydney out early in the morning on some errand. While they were gone, he'd go out and get a cake and decorations as well as a present-- and they'd have her birthday tomorrow. He'd told her different, which would make it a surprise. He did know Sydney liked surprises.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jack had to hurry to finish getting everything ready before Sydney came in the door. He made it with just seconds to spare. As soon as Sydney came in, she came looking for him, finding him in the living room, which was now decorated with straemers and balloons. Sydney saw this, and her mouth fell open in surprise, even before her father could say the word.  
  
"Oh DADDY!" she squealed. "This is perfect!" Sydney was so excited, and she felt like it made up for all the other birthdays her father had missed.  
  
"This is wonderful! I didn't think you were going to do anything until after you got back! This is the greatest thing you've ever done."  
  
Jack was so happy he'd done the right thing for once. He was a little surprised when Sydney nearly knocked him over when she came running to hug him.  
  
Sydney kept him in that hug for seconds that seemed very long to Jack. Not in a bad way; they should have been able to do this years ago. "Daddy, this is so perfect," she whispered into his ear. "Did Edith come up with the idea?" He held the child a moment longer, then held her at arms length so she could see his eyes and know he was telling the truth.  
  
"No, I did. I thought it would make you happy, and in case I don't get back in time for.... I'm just glad you like it."  
  
Sydney was surprised that her father had thought of something to please her on his own and was very proud. He'd had some trouble finding some things to buy her at the last minute so she'd have presents to open, and he planned to leave some money for Edith to buy her more for her real birthday. She'd given him suggestions of what to buy for his daughter, of course, as he wasn't very good at it. He'd picked out some books Edith thought she would like.  
  
"She started this mystery series, but she reads them so fast. She wants to finish though, and these are the next ones in the series." So he'd bought those as well as a few other things and wrapped them. He had to buy a cake from the grocer, as it would have been too short of notice for one from the bakery. It didn't matter because Sydney loved it all.  
  
After they had finished the cake and opened the presents, it was time for Jack to leave for the airport. He quickly put a single small suitcase in his trunk and was ready to go. Sydney supposed he'd packed last night after she'd fallen asleep. She walked over and stood next to him as he waited in the entryway for a taxi to take him to the airport.  
  
"Daddy, I'm really going to miss you, and I wish you didn't have to leave me again. Thank you so much for the party, I've never had a real birthday party with you here before."  
  
"I know Sydney. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. If I'm back before your birthday, then we'll surely do it again. And now, it will be one of our yearly traditions."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Her father hugged her once more. If Sydney had known that was going to be the last hug from her father for six months, she would have held on tighter and longer. She let him go though, and watched him climb into his cab and drive away. She waved to the car until it was merely a yellow speck.  
  
Three months later, Sydney's classes let out for the summer. She found out from her teacher that she would be skipping from from 5th grade to 7th. Sydney wondered who'd given permission, since she hadn't seen her father since the end of winter, but didn't ask. Edith let her walk home now. Sydney usually did this slowly. It was her time to think. She'd begun to doubt in the last few weeks that her father would ever be coming back. He'd been gone a full three months now, with no contact at all. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Edith, do you think Daddy is ever coming home? He's never been gone this long all at once. I really miss him."  
  
Whenever she asked Edith this, she always got the same answer.  
  
"Your father will come back."  
  
"But what if something has happened to him? I'm worried."  
  
"If something happens, they will let us know. Don't worry dear. He's fine." Sydney didn't believe her, of course.  
  
"I wish I could write to him. Silly me, I didn't ask for his address."  
  
"You aren't allowed to communicate with him when he's on business. That's probably why he didn't give you his address in the first place."  
  
"Is he allowed contact with me?"  
  
"Not while he's away, Sydney."  
  
"But it's not fair. He's my Daddy, not anyone else's. He should be able to write or call if he wants to!"  
  
"I don't know why he can't, but it must be some rule he has to follow. I'm sure that if anything happened someone would get in touch."  
  
"And what if he's all right but they just aren't letting him come visit? What if I don't see him again??"  
  
"Calm down Sydney. You will see your father again." Sydney didn't believe her still, but she decided to stop bothering her about it. She was beginning to sound annoyed. Sydney realized that she hadn't looked forward to summer at all because she somehow knew that her father wouldn't be back until after she'd gone back to school. What was she supposed to do over the summer? In previous years, she had read the books on the lists they had given them for the following year. This year, she had a much harder list than usual, mainly because she was going to seventh grade instead of sixth.  
  
She figured she would finish the list within the first month of summer. This disappointed her and made her proud at the same time. She also spent a lot of time thinking about starting next year with people she didn't know was going to be like.  
  
Sydney hoped she'd make more friends next year. All through grade school so far, she'd only had one really good friend, and she had moved away over a year ago. She didn't think she had real problems getting along with people, but she never seemed to have close friends. At least not friends her age. Most of the people she spent time with were grownups. Besides Edith, there were a couple of the neighbors. And Emily.  
  
And that's when it hit her. She could visit Emily. Emily, unlike her husband, was always very kind to her. Sydney was very sure that Emily wouldn't mind her visiting. Her husband worked very long hours at the same company Sydney's father worked at and was rarely home. In fact, she decided to call that very day, to see if a visit would be alright.  
  
Sydney did some of her reading upon arriving home, then picked up the phone. There was no need to look up Emily's number first. She dialed quickly, without even looking at the keypad. It was answered on the 3rd ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Emily. It's Sydney. I hope I'm not interrupting."  
  
"No, I'm glad you called. Is there something wrong? You sound sad."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little lonely, so I was hoping I could come for a visit."  
  
"Of course you can. You're welcome to stay for dinner, as always. If she wants to come, Edith is welcome too. You can come by in about an hour, all right? I'll see you later, Sydney."  
  
Sydney thought Emily had ended the phone call rather quickly and hoped that things were alright there.  
  
Edith was glad to be invited for dinner. She liked Emily just as much as Sydney did, and she hoped it would get Sydney's mind off her father for a little while anyway. They got ready and left a few minutes early, hoping to be tehre right on time.  
  
When Sydney arrived, Emily invited her into the kitchen to help getting the dinner ready. Edith, on the other hand, was told to relax, and Emily served her tea while she sat at the table and watched them.  
  
Edith was always amazed at how talkative Sydney was when they came here. Oftentimes at home, it was very difficult to get her to open up. Lately, she had grown even more quiet, to the point that it worried Edith.  
  
Emily, for her part, seemed to know enough not to bring up Jack's name. She had guessed why Sydney had sounded so sad on the phone. Even as they talked, though, Sydney kept throwing her odd glances.  
  
"Sydney, is something wrong?"  
  
"No... just when I called you seemed in such a hurry to hang up. Did you mind, that I called?"  
  
"No, not at all Sydney."  
  
"Were you busy?"  
  
"You didn't interrupt me at all dear."  
  
"All right," she replied, satisfied. They talked for a little longer before it was time for dinner. The food was delicious, and Sydney felt much better when her stomach was full. Her mind had been off her father for a few hours now, which helped a great deal.  
  
After dinner and dessert, Sydney went to the family room so that Edith and Emily could talk alone. She started out watching television, but was soon scanning the shelves for something to read. A short while after that, she was settled in a chair reading A Tale of Two Cities. She was still there when Edith came in and said they should be going home now.  
  
"Can't I please stay? Just for tonight. Please?"  
  
Edith protested before Emily could even answer. "Sydney, you can't invite yourself. And besides, you don't even have a change of clothes or anything with you. Maybe another night."  
  
"That's quite all right Edith," Emily assured.  
  
"She doesn't need to stay over Emily. Maybe another night."  
  
"She may stay if she likes Edith. Sydney?"  
  
"Yes, I'd like that very much. Thank you."  
  
Edith sighed. "You really shouldn't push people into things like this, Sydney. It's very rude. I'm sure Emily would have invited you herself if she wanted company."  
  
Sydney began to look upset by all of this and Emily glanced at Edith, telling her with her eyes that it was perfectly fine if Sydney wanted to stay.  
  
"I'll enjoy the company. I'm sure I have some pajamas around here that she can use. One of Arvin's neices left them, or something. Really, Edith, I don't mind at all."  
  
"What about a change of clothes for tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind wearing the ones she's in just to travel back to her house, do you Sydney?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"If she does mind, then I'll come get something for her. Besides, you look like you need a night off Edith."  
  
"All right, she can stay. But if she becomes a burden, please bring her back or I shall come for her."  
  
"She won't be a burden. Goodnight Edith."  
  
Sydney sighed with relief once Edith had gone. "Thank you. I thought she was going to drag me home with her!"  
  
Emily chuckled. "She's just afraid you'd be imposing. But I'm very glad to have you. What are you reading there?"  
  
"A Tale of Two Cities. I like it so far. I really like to read, and I would have brought one of the ones I have due next fall, but I finished them."  
  
"All of them, already?"  
  
Sydney blushed. "Well, I like to read a lot. And I don't really have friends except you and Edith, and Daddy. And he.... well, you know how that is."  
  
"Yes, of course." Emily knew very well that it was better not to talk about Sydney's father. She knew that her husband liked Jack, and enjoyed having Sydney around. In a way, she was like their own daughter. Or at least Emily liked to think about it that way sometimes.  
  
"What would you like to do?" Emily asked her.  
  
"I haven't really thought about it. I'm just so glad to be here. I love Edith, but it gets lonely at home and she works so hard. She needs some rest. We can do anything you want, really."  
  
"You're the guest, honey. You choose."  
  
Sydney smiled just a little. "Well, all right. Do you maybe have Scrabble? I like that game."  
  
Emily did like Scrabble, and Sydney knew this. Sydney liked it too, but she mostly picked it because Emily liked it.They played the game for a few hours, and when they decided to quit, it was a little after 10.  
  
"Would you like some ice cream?"  
  
"Yes, please!"  
  
Emily smiled and told her to take a seat at the table while she made the sundaes. Sydney was really enjoying herself, and was very glad that Emily's husband wasn't home just yet. She hoped he wouldn't get home until after she'd gone to sleep, really, because he scared her. She did believe Emily when she said she was like a daughter to them, but she felt she would always be intimidated by him.  
  
Not long after they finished the sundaes, Sydney started to yawn, and went to get ready for bed. After she'd changed, finding the pajamas on her own, she also found a new toothbrush and some toothpaste. Then she simply went and got into bed, not even asking Emily to give her a hug. Seeing Sydney cross the hall, Emily went to ask her what was the matter.  
  
Emily really didn't have to ask her that, and Sydney knew this. Emily always knew what was wrong, sometimes even before Sydney knew.  
  
"Is this about your father?" She nodded.  
  
"A little."  
  
"You didn't ask for your hug. I know you miss him Sydney, but he'll be back. You've got to understand his line of work. It's a lot more complicated and a lot tougher than you might think."  
  
"I know, everyone tells me that. I just wish he didn't have that stupid job. Why can't he just have a regular job, like everybody else's Daddy?"  
  
"His job is special, Sydney. There aren't many men willing to do his job so you should be proud."  
  
"I am, I just wish he was here more."  
  
"I know you do sweetie. But you know you always have us, and Edith."  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
"Would you like that hug now?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Emily hugged Sydney tightly, and held her like that for almost thirty seconds. Sydney showed no desire to pull away, and soon, Emily realized she was crying, without making a sound.  
  
"Sydney, he really will be back one of these days. Honest. I'm sure he misses you."  
  
At this, Sydney only cried harder. "Not as much as I miss him. If he doesn't hurry up, it will be my birthday again!"  
  
"Oh Sydney, I'm sure it won't be that long."  
  
"It's been almost four months already, Emily! I don't know what to do. I got used to a few weeks, maybe even two months, but never this long. I'm worried that something went wrong and those people won't tell me!"  
  
"Sydney, shhh. They will tell you if something happens to him while he's away. I'm sure of it. Your father will be back soon." 


	10. Chapter 10

"No he won't. He's never ever been gone this long." Sydney could not stop crying and was now inconsolable. She usually didn't like to cry in front of anyone, but all of this had been building inside, since she tried not to bother Edith with such things. Emily was now growing worried.  
  
"Sydney, please don't cry anymore. You're going to make yourself sick, sweetheart."  
  
"Don't you ever get lonely here all by yourself, Emily? Mr. Sloane, he's hardly ever here. Doesn't it get lonely?"  
  
"Yes Sydney, sometimes it does. But I know my husband enjoys his work, and that he has a very important job - just like your father. And my door is always open Sydney, you should know that. You come over to talk whenever you like. And if Edith should try to interfere, then I shall talk to her. All right? Do you think you can sleep now?"  
  
"I think so. I know it makes me sound like a baby, but can you sit here until I fall asleep? Please?"  
  
"Of course. You just settle in. It's very late, you might not even be up when Edith comes to get you."  
  
"That's okay," Sydney whispered, yawning. "I'll just stay here again."  
  
Emily could only smile, then kissed Sydney on the forehead. "Maybe. Sleep, now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Sydney slept, better here than she would have at home she thought and woke up very late the next morning. She felt refreshed for the first time in a long time. Then, she heard Edith downstairs.  
  
"She isn't up yet? She never sleeps this late. Never. I have breakfast on the table at eight every morning, and every morning she is there not long after that to take it. This is insane. How late was she up last night?"  
  
"Please Edith, calm down. She had fun last night. I don't think she knows what fun is anymore. She's very upset about Jack. I told her it would be alright for her to come over whenever she felt lonely. It gets very lonely here for me as well, and a girl her age shouldn't be so alone."  
  
"She's not alone. She has me! Though I suppose you think I don't do a good enough job. Is that it?"  
  
"You do a wonderful job, Edith. Just because she's spent some time here doesn't mean she loves you any less. She was worried about you last night, that you've been working too hard."  
  
"I work as hard as I need to. I have a child to take care of. It's easy for you, as soon as it gets to be too much work, you can just send her home! You don't have to worry about children of your own."  
  
Emily was very upset by this. So upset, that she felt she could no longer stand. Her body fell hard into the chair, her elbow smacking hard off the table. She began to sob violently. Her body shook with each, and the table moved from the force. At this, Sydney went downstairs.  
  
"Stop yelling at her!" she screamed at Edith. "She's my friend! She's the only friend I have, so leave her alone! I don't want to go home! I hate it there! It just makes me think of Daddy. She told me I could stay here, and I want to. Leave her alone, stop talking to her like that."  
  
"Sydney, please, it's alright," Emily told her. She was not angry, just very hurt.  
  
"Edith, Sydney is going to stay here. That is what she wants."  
  
"Yes, I want to stay. I like it here, with Emily. I'm not a burden, she told me so, and she won't be sending me home."  
  
Edith felt like she was being abandoned. She'd had Sydney almost completely to herself for nearly five years. Still, she'd been very cruel to Emily, and that wasn't fair. She walked closer to the chair Emily had collapsed into.  
  
"Emily, I'm so sorry. What I said wasn't fair. I know you love Sydney too, and of course she can stay. I'll go get some of her things and bring them."  
  
"Thank you, Edith," Sydney whispered. "I'll be home in a few days. I just need to get away from all the thoughts of Daddy. I'm not angry at you, really. I love you too, and I'll miss you even though you're close by. I just need a break."  
  
And then she added, "And I think you deserve one too. Don't worry about cleaning the house or doing the wash or any of that. Just give yourself a nice vacation. I don't think Daddy would mind either, if he were here. You do so much for us, you deserve it."  
  
"Thank you Sydney. I think I will take some time off. I'll go get your things. Enjoy your breakfast. And once again, I'm sorry Emily."  
  
"That's quite all right," Emily accepted. Edith nodded her head and left. 


	11. Chapter 11

After Edith had come and gone again, leaving Sydney's things behind, Emily suggested doing some work in the garden. It was a very nice day, she had flowers that still needed planting, and knew that Sydney didn't normally get a chance to do those kinds of things.  
  
Sydney consented to this. As they were nearly finished with the flowers, she asked if they could go to a movie, as well.  
  
"That's a good idea. It's been a long time since I've been to one."  
  
Sydney smiled and turned back to the flower she was planting. They planted the remainder of the flowers first, then a few vegetables Emily had missed earlier. When they were finished, they watered all of them well with the hose.  
  
"You did a very nice job, Sydney. Let's go get something to eat then get ready for the movie."  
  
Sydney and Emily enjoyed the film very much, and the rest of their week was likewise pleasant, except for one or two bad dreams Sydney had.  
  
She went home that next Friday. Edith greeted her at home, and they were both glad to see each other again. They shared stories of their week apart, then soon settled into their former routine.  
  
Edith began to be concerned for Sydney a couple of weeks before school was back in session. Jack had still not come home, or gotten in touch at all. Sydney had grown truly withdrawn, and could go for days without saying a word. Edith tried many, many times to draw the child out, and failed. In the end, she could only hope that Sydney would be all right once she was in class and had others her age to talk to.  
  
Then, about a week and a half into the school year, Sydney arrived home to find her father's car parked in the driveway.  
  
She was so excited she ran up and threw the door open. She was surprised that she didn't break it.  
  
"DADDY!" she screamed.  
  
"SHHHHHH! Your father is asleep."  
  
"Oh," she said, very disappointed.  
  
"He just got back a few hours ago, and he was so exhausted. It was a long flight, so I told him to go sleep. I knew you'd be excited, but I think you can wait another couple of hours."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good. Go work on your homework. How is the seventh grade?"  
  
"It's all right. I don't know many people yet, but I'm going to try to make some friends."  
  
"That's good. Go ahead and get your homework done, then you can spend all night with your father."  
  
Sydney only nodded, and went straight to her room. She did her work for a while, then decided to look in on her father.  
  
When she opened his bedroom door, she gasped. The person on the bed asleep hardly looked like her father. His face and hands looked positively battered. He'd lost enough weight that Sydney could tell she didn't just imagine he'd lost it due to not seeing him in so long. As she stood there in shock, Jack opened his eyes and turned in her direction.  
  
It scared her for a moment. He looked at her strangely, as if he didn't know who she was, then closed his eyes again.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked softly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What happened to you? Why are you so...so thin? What did they do to you?" Sydney had been convinced the entire time her father was gone that something bad must have happened, and she was right. She was staring at the proof.  
  
"There was an accident. I'll be all right, I just need sleep. But you can come in, for a minute."  
  
Sydney was relieved when he opened his eyes and recognized her this time. She walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"I missed you, Daddy. So much."  
  
"I know. I missed you too. How have you been? Is school in yet?"  
  
"I've been all right." Sydney could only hope Edith hadn't told him how quiet she'd grown. "School is fine. I'm in seventh grade now, Daddy."  
  
"Seventh? That's fantastic, Sydney. How was your summer?"  
  
"It was pretty good."  
  
"That's good. I think I'm going to rest a little longer, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Will we be able to spend some time together later before I have to go to bed?"  
  
"I'm sure we will, a little."  
  
"Okay." Sydney left her father in peace and went to finish her homework.  
  
Later that evening, her father finally came downstairs. He looked better now. He'd showered and shaved and was coming down for dinner. Edith took the leftovers out, and he ate heartily, as if he hadn't in years.  
  
Even though he was so focused on the food, Jack noticed how quiet his daughter was. normally she would talk about all kinds of things, with great feeling behind her words. Now, the extent of her speech was to ask someone to please pass this or that dish.  
  
At last, Jack put his fork down and asked, "Sydney, are you really all right? You've hardly said a word."  
  
"I'm fine, Daddy. Don't worry, just eat."  
  
Edith poked her head in from the kitchen. "Don't you lie to your father, young lady. You tell him what's going on." Sydney blushed and looked down at her plate.  
  
"Because you were away from me for so long....I just got so lonely, and I hardly ever had anyone to talk to. I spent a lot of my summer at Emily's, helping her and talking to her and doing things. That was the most I talked all summer really, was to her."  
  
"She hardly says anything to me," Edith spoke up.  
  
"I just figured, when you did get back, you'd just be leaving again soon anyway."  
  
"Actually, I've asked for a week off. I wasn't planning on telling you now, but since this conversation has come up, I thought it best to tell you now."  
  
"Are you sure they won't make you come back early?"  
  
"Yes. When they say I have time off, I have it. We'll have time to catch up. Are things all right between you and Edith? You always got along so well, it isn't like you to give anyone the silent treatment."  
  
"I didn't, Daddy. It just got so depressing here, without you. That's why I spent so much time at Emily's."  
  
"Ohh, I see. Well, hopefully you'll feel better now."  
  
"I think so. I just thought you might never come home. I thought maybe because I'd been so... so bad the last time you were home."  
  
"Sydney, if I could have been here I would have come. You're my daughter, and I love you. I hate being away so much too."  
  
Sydney was surprised by what her father said, but was glad to hear it. "I love you too, Dad. I have a little homework to finish, then I'll come back. Just wait here, please?"  
  
It only took her fifteen minutes to finish, and Jack waited for her. He was still very tired, but he could spare an hour or two with his daughter before she had to go to sleep. She came back down and found him in the same spot in the kitchen, reading the day's newspaper.  
  
"What would you like to do?"  
  
"Well, I'd like you to tell me about your trip, but I don't think you can do that, can you?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. There is plenty we can talk about. When did you find out you would be skipping a grade?"  
  
"At the very end of the year. You'd left by then, or I would have told you."  
  
"I know you would have. I'm very proud of you. Is the work more challenging for you now?"  
  
"Yes, it's fine. Dad, did you go to a doctor? Your face... it just looks..."  
  
"It looks awful. I know, and I'm sorry if it frightened you to see me. But it had been so long already I didn't think I could wait until it all healed."  
  
"I'm so glad you came. Would it be all right if I... if I sat on your lap for a minute? I know I'm big for that and it's very silly to ask, but..."  
  
"But nothing. Come on." Even Jack didn't understand why this all seemed so easy for him as compared to before. Whatever the reason was, he wasn't sorry. If he'd only known how little time he and Sydney would have together, he would have done even better.  
  
After a while of being on his lap, Jack's legs began to go numb and told Sydney it was time to get off. She did so quickly, sorry she had hurt him. He assured her he was alright and told her to sit next to him. They talked for a little longer about Sydney's summer and school and how things had been with Edith before it was Sydney's bedtime. She had three more days of school that week and was more tired at night because she hadn't grown used to getting up earlier in the morning. He told her that they would do something together that weekend, and he planned on buying her something nice to make up for his long absence.  
  
She got up to go to sleep not expecting him to go with her. Surprisingly, he tucked her in without even asking her if she'd wanted him to. He figured he already knew the answer, and Sydney was delighted by this. She was beginning to be glad about the fact that her father had gone away for so long because he had changed.  
  
Sydney fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. Jack, for his part, was awake for a long time, due to the aches in his body and all the thoughts chasing themselves around in his mind. At last, though, he dropped off. Edith was likewise soundly asleep in her room. No one, therefore, heard the panel of glass get broken out of the front door.  
  
An arm reached through and a gloved hand slowly unlocked all three of the locks on the door. It then disappeared back through the jagged hole and the door began to creak slowly open. A dark, masked figure entered carrying a gun. He closed the door softly behind him and move forward not making a sound. The first room he looked into a man was sleeping. The father, the dark figure thought. The next room was that of an older woman leaving the last room in the hallway. The dark man entered, finding the girl in her bed, vulnerable. He pulled the tape from his jacket and put it over the girl's mouth. Then he grabbed her out of bed, taking the comforter along with him as a silencer in case she would wake.  
  
As this strange man made his way back to the front door, Sydney did wake up. When she realized she didn't know the person whose face she saw, and that he was carrying her toward the door, she of course wanted to scream. She couldn't, and so tried her best to kick him and get free. Only then did she realize her hands weren't tied. She could take the tape off herself. She did, before the person could stop her, and screamed once at the top of her voice. Then the man flashed the guy in her face. His voice was muffled by his mask as he said, "You see this? You just shut your mouth right now, or I'll kill you."  
  
Sydney immediately fell silent, and even as her father rushed out from his room, she was being carried off to who knew where.  
  
She felt herself being shoved into what she thought was the back of a van. Then there was a man's voice commanding the driver to go. She heard her father's voice somewhere too, and then a pinching and burning feeling in her arm. It was only a few seconds later, when she began to feel sleepy, that she realized she had been sedated.  
  
Jack woke up at the sound of his daughter's scream and it took him a while to realize it hadn't come from her room. He rushed out, getting his feet caught in his sheets and nearly falling over. He ran into the living room in time to see the man walking out, holding a gun to his daughter's head. Jack was going to try to tackle him with his frail body in hopes of knocking the gun from his hand, but he wasn't fast enough. He discovered there were more men waiting outside in a van. Just as he came out the door, the van roared to life. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jack tried to chase the van down the street, but he knew he wouldn't get far in his weakened condition. Soon he turned and went back to the house and immediately woke Edith. She wanted to call the police, but he said no. Edith gave him a look saying she thought he'd gone a little crazy, but said nothing. She went to the kitchen and did little things to keep busy while Jack made his phone calls.  
  
Jack immediately got in touch with the CIA. If anyone could find his daughter, it would be them, and they would be quick about it. His call was immediately taken by a man he knew. He was grateful for this and was put in touch with the person who could help him. He asked for them to do a check on the van. He described it in the best detail he was able, which wasn't very good because it was dark and he hadn't gotten a good look at it. He was also able to give them the first three letters of the license plate number.  
  
Meanwhile, Edith was in the kitchen cleaning up some things, trying to keep her hands busy. She knew if she didn't that she would start to cry or worse, and she didn't want that. After only a few moments, she sat down at the table. She realized she could hear Jack's conversation in the next room.  
  
She tried to tune it out, knowing it was none of her business, but she couldn't help it. Who could he be calling, if not the police? And, it sounded like he knew the people he was talking to. As far as Edith knew, the only people Jack knew well away from home were the people at the airplane company. How could they possibly help him find Sydney? Edith certainly didn't want him to know she'd been listening so she didn't ask about it. She put on some coffee, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep the remainder of the night, and dismissed his conversation from her head.  
  
Jack returned.  
  
"I called the authorities and described the van. They put out a report, but I don't think that will help. I can't for the life of me think who would want Sydney, or why they would want her."  
  
******  
  
When Sydney finally woke up, she recognized nothing in her surroundings. She was indoors, that was about all she knew. It wasn't an empty, abandoned sort of place. It was an apartment, obviously lived in. She was in what was clearly a bedroom. She was alone, for now, and so stayed very quiet so none of those men-- whoever they were-- would know she'd woken up. All she knew was that she wanted her father to come and get her out of this place.  
  
Sydney heard some voices outside of her room and held her breath. Surprisingly, she wasn't tied up. She was simply laying in the bed with the comforter they had taken her in sprawled beside her. She did not panic. She knew her father would find her, and that in just a few hours she would be home. Unfortuantely, things did not turn out as Sydney had hoped.  
  
Those strange men, who never did tell Sydney their names, seemed content to largely ignore her. They seemed to trust she wouldn't try to escape, and spent most of their time on the phone shouting at someone. Sydney hoped that one of them was her father, that having them call the house might help him find her quicker.  
  
The only time they paid her much attention was at mealtimes. They brought her three a day, though she barely at any of it. Sydney was smart enough to realize that if they were making sure she was fed and had somewhere to sleep, they didn't want to kill her. Probably they wanted money, she supposed.  
  
She couldn't think of anything else they could want. Unless it had to do with her father. He did work for a big company doing very important work. Maybe her kidnappers were someone he had dealt with and he had angered. So they'd stolen her to get their revenge on her father. She cried a little at this and fell asleep.  
  
Weeks passed, and her father never came. She knew that he wouldn't leave her here, that he was probably working all day and night to get her back.  
  
She hardly ate and became very thin and very weak. It wasn't until after a month had passed that they took her into a different room, during the night, and began questioning her about a prophecy. She was a very smart child and knew what a prophecy was, but she had never heard of one. She told them she didn't know anything, and they got meaner each time she said it.  
  
Sydney's solution to this was to stop talking. She supposed they'd still get angry and beat her up, but she didn't know why she should bother talking when she didn't have the answers they wanted. She had a very good imagination and considered making up a whole story, and then decided they would easily know she was lying. Sydney no longer talked at all, or ate anything by the end of that month. The one thing she did do was sleep as much as she was allowed.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Jack continued looking for his daughter. He found there were 4000 vans of the same color, year, and model with the same first three license numbers. That was a dead end. He brought in specialists to search the house and street for any clues. Nothing was found. The kidnapper wore gloves and the van made no marks on the road. He was beginning to think it was going to be impossible. He had all this technology at his fingertips and none of it could help him.  
  
Even as he worked so hard to bring Sydney back home, he became more and more convinced it was his fault she'd been taken in the first place. He'd known how dangerous most of the people he dealt with were. Yet he'd never even considered installing a security system on the house, or anything. Now it was too late to do any good.  
  
Worst of all, he feared Sydney would blame him, too. Edith didn't, she only wanted Sydney back home. But he was Sydney's father, it was his job to protect her, and he'd failed. She would be right to blame him as much as he blamed himself. He laid awake nights wondering where on earth she was. After a few weeks, he bagan to grapple with the idea that she may no longer be alive. At first, there had been phone calls, but they were too short to be traced. Now the calls had stopped, which was somehow more frightening than receiving them.  
  
Jack felt so helpless that he wanted to cry, but he never did. He had never cried in his life, not even at Laura's funeral even though it hurt him deeply. He thought about going out to look for her himself, but knew that would be a very stupid thing to do. He knew the CIA wouldn't let him have off for much longer now. He'd already had three weeks off, the rest of his alotted vacation time, and he knew they were going to want him to go on another mission soon.  
  
When another week had gone by, he did get a call from his CIA contact. They were understanding and told him to take off as long as he needed. However, two days later, Sloane called him and wouldn't take no for an answer. Jack was so angry he went to the office to tell Sloane off himself. It crossed his mind that it could damage his reputation there, but right now he didn't care about anyone or anything except Sydney.  
  
"You have to understand, that's my daughter out there! I need to find her. Maybe you would understand better if you had a daughter of your own. What if she was taken? It would be a different story, wouldn't it?" Sloane said nothing.  
  
"I cannot go on this mission. My daughter is more important. You have plenty of others in the company that can go."  
  
"You're the one that has been dealing with these people and getting us the things we want. No one else knows but you, and that is why we need to have you do it. I'm sorry Jack."  
  
"I don't want your apologies, Mr. Sloane. I want time off to find my daughter. I've given you nearly all of my time these last few years. It's bad enough I miss the good parts of her life. Now, when she really needs me, I refuse to turn my back on her. If you won't give me time off graciously, I'll quit." 


	13. Chapter 13

Sloane studied him for quite a while. Jack was being honest, and he knew that Sloane could see that. He just didn't want to.  
  
"All right, you can have the time off, but when you find her, you will being double work for us, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, fine."  
  
He turned away and left his office. He wouldn't be seeing it again for a short while.  
  
Even as Jack was trying so hard to find her, Sydney was slipping further and further away. He kidnappers were still trying to get her to tell them what they wanted to know, but Sydney had stopped speaking over two weeks ago. They began to slap and punch her to get her to talk. She began to resort to hiding from them whenever possible. She was closing in on herself to try and survive. But she'd begun to wonder if her father was ever coming.  
  
Maybe he didn't want her anymore, or maybe he'd just given up on finding her. She believed that one of these reasons must be true, otherwise she'd be home with him and Edith. She tried to cry but found she had no tears. Besides, the men outside would hear her. Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside the door. It sounded like someone was being slammed up against her door. She shivered and waited for it to go away.  
  
After a moment, Sydney began to move again. She knew this was a chance to try an escape. Probably her only one. The people out there were obviously distracted, and soon she'd be too weak to attempt a getaway. She moved to the window and unlocked it, then slid it up. Her luck was in, there was no screen in it. She looked down to see how far she had to go. She was on the second floor. There was no section of roof, and nothing she could see to climb on.  
  
Her vision faded in and out, and she knew if she was going to do this, it would have to be now. She jumped, hoping her weak bones wouldn't shatter when she hit the ground. Fortunately though, her shirt caught on a branch and she hung there for a moment, eyes shut tight before the branch gave way and she crashed onto the ground.  
  
As soon as she hit the ground, Sydney just ran as fast as she could. Soon enough she reached a road. She waved from the shoulder, hoping someone could tell her exactly where she was, and which direction home was.  
  
It took some time, Sydney didn't know how long, for someone to stop. The man who was driving gave her a very strange look when she asked what town she was in, but told her. Then all she wanted to know was what direction Los Angeles was. As soon as he told her, she began to walk, barely saying thank you.  
  
Sydney moved fast, not really sure if she would be able to find her house when she did get to the city. But that didn't matter that much right now. What mattered is moving fast because if she didn't then the men might catch up to her. She had left only a little before the time they served her dinner so they would soon be realizing she was gone.  
  
The thought of seeing everyone again made her move faster. Her body was so weak and malnourished that she didn't think she'd make it, but she pushed herself on and on and soon she was nearing the city.  
  
That was when Sydney became sure a car was following her. They weren't immediately behind her, and she wondered why they didn't just speed up and catch her. Then she decided they were probably waiting on purpose. That they probably wanted her to get very close to home before pouncing on her again.  
  
Sydney walked as fast as possible. She found she didn't have the energy to run. After another half hour to forty-five minutes, she could see her house down the next street.  
  
She thought about her father and started to run. She screamed, hoping maybe he would hear her, if he was home. There were lights on in the house which gave her hope. She screamed again and ran faster. The car was speeding up. She was thirty feet from the house when her shoe hit a hole in the sidewalk, and she fell forward.  
  
It was then that Jack opened the door. Sydney saw him as she got up, but no longer had the strength to even call out to him. She just started moving again, as fast as she could, toward the door. By the time she got there, she nearly collapsed into her father's arms.  
  
She was so out of breath she couldn't speak. The car pulled up next to the house, and the men inside began shooting. Jack immediately threw his daughter into the house at Edith who wondered what all the commotion was about.  
  
"No time, get back, go back into the bedroom." He reached for the gun he kept in the hall in case something like this ever happened.  
  
The next few minutes were a confusion of activity. all three of the kidnappers burst into the house and started shouting, asking where the little girl had gone. Jack managed to shoot one of them in the leg, then the other two rushed toward the back of the house. As they did, Sydney came out of her bedroom, and one of the men grabbed her and tried to make his way back toward the exit.  
  
Jack fired, hitting Sydney in the shoulder. 


	14. Chapter 14

The girl cried out and began falling out of the man's arms, giving Jack the opportunity to kill him. He was sorry he had shot her, it was purely accidental, but there was no time for comfort now. He rushed toward her and told her to put pressure on the wound. There was one more man left in the house of the trio, and he could hear Edith screaming.  
  
Jack took care of the other man as quickly as possibe. He and the man who had been wounded managed to make their escape. Edith called the police to describe them while Jack turned his attention to Sydney. There was no need to worry about the third man, he was obviously dead.  
  
Sydney only stared at her father. He kept expecting her to say something, but she seemed to be entirely unable to talk. As Jack helped Sydney keep pressure on the wound, he heard Edith ask the police to send an ambulance.  
  
He heard Edith repeat their address then hurried out to look at the wound. Jack told Edith to apply pressure. He wanted to look at the dead men before the police took them away. He examined each. He knew not who they were or why they had taken his daughter. He wanted to go through their things, but the police arrived before he had a chance.  
  
Sydney was taken to the hospital. The bullet was removed and the wound was bandaged.  
  
As soon as the police left, Jack contacted the CIA. He had gotten the names of the men from the police and wanted to know who they were.  
  
Jack was given their histories, but still didn't know who they were. He would look into it from work. For now, he knew he needed to get to the hospital and see how Sydney was, and apologize to her. Edith had gone with her of course, but he wanted to be there too.  
  
He had no concern that Sydney wouldn't recover until he saw her. She looked so small and frail. He hadn't realized how much weight she'd lost. Her shoulder had a huge bandage on it, he could tell even through the gown. What surprised him was that she was on a respirator. He rushed into the room withought even knocking.  
  
"Edith, what happened? She was shot in the shoulder. That's not serious enough to need all this!"  
  
"I don't know. They just said she stopped breathing when they were taking the bullet out, and they got her breathing again, but she was so weak they were afraid she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She's been awake once. She couldn't say so but I think she was looking for you."  
  
Jack stood by Sydney's bed and held her hand. He could feel the bones right through her skin, and he realized he could see her ribcage through her hospital gown. This scared him a great deal. Had the people she'd been with not fed her or had she chosen not to eat? It didn't matter now, though, because she was home. He figured she'd be in the hospital for a while, but that was better anyway. She was safer in the hospital, and it would give him enough time to find out who these people were, what they wanted, and possibly get rid of them before she came home.  
  
Over the next few days, Sydney recovered quite a bit. Soon, Emily came to visit. When she came in, Sydney's face immediately brightened, but Emily looked troubled. She kissed Sydney on the cheek, then took Edith aside.  
  
"Good Lord, Edith. Jack told me she'd lost weight, but I..."  
  
"I know. It's frightening. But she has an appetite as you see. She's healthy otherwise, she'll put weight on soon. The doctor says she should barely have a scar from the... the bullet."  
  
"Well, that's good anyway. May I..?"  
  
"Oh, sure, of course." Edith excused herself.  
  
Emily went back to Sydney's bedside.  
  
"Good, you're all done." She moved the tray away from her and took a seat in the chair by the bed that Edith had been occupying. "How are you feeling honey?"  
  
"I'm okay. I slept good last night, which is funny because this is such a strange place. And I ate a lot."  
  
"That's good. The shoulder?"  
  
"It feels all right. They give me some kind of medicine for the pain so it's not that bad. I don't know when I get to go home though. Not until after I gain some weight I think."  
  
"I would think so. After you've had some time at home to recover, and you get caught up on your schoolwork, would you like to spend weekends with me, now and then? We'll have to ask Edith's permission, but..."  
  
"Oh yes, please! I hope she says yes too."  
  
"I'll ask her as soon as I leave, sweetheart. Hasn't your father been here today?"  
  
"No, he had to work. He missed a lot of days. It's early, I'm hoping he'll come tonight. How long can you stay?"  
  
"As long as you want. I have nowhere to be."  
  
"All right, thank you."  
  
Emily asked the same questions Edith had, but was a little more attentive and sympathetic about what had happened. When she finished, Sydney was very thirsty and hungry again so Emily went to find some food for her.  
  
Sydney ate another entire meal, then asked to curl up on Emily's lap to go to sleep. She was soon deeply asleep, and Emily supposed she should put the child back in bed, but she didn't. They sat there like that for nearly two hours. Then, Sydney became restless in Emily's arms.  
  
"Wake up, honey," Emily said, gently shaking Sydney's good shoulder. Her eyes almost immediately opened.  
  
"What's the matter? Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No. You were dreaming, I think. Do you want me to put you in bed now?"  
  
Sydney held onto Emily as if her life depended on it. "No, please let me stay here! I promise I won't sleep much longer."  
  
Emily let her stay, and she was sleeping when her lunch came. Emily knew that she needed to eat, so she woke her. Sydney was put back in the bed, feeling a bit like a baby, and ate her lunch. After, Emily brought a book out from her bag and began reading to her. A few chapters in, Sydney had fallen back to sleep. Emily kissed her forehead and went to find Edith. She'd been gone a long time now, and she was welcome to come back.  
  
Jack spent the better part of the next three weeks at work. He visited Sydney when he could, and was glad when he saw her, but most of his attention was focused on finding who had stolen his child. Soon enough, all of his work paid off, and he asked Sloane to let him track them down.  
  
The only information he could find was that they worked for the KGB. He had done things in the past involving the KGB, but he couldn't think of any reason why they would come after him. He was given one chance to try tracking the people down, but couldn't find them.  
  
After weeks' worth of back-to-back missions, he finally had time to see his daughter. She had returned home after being in the hospital for over a month, having recovered quickly. She was back to her normal, healthy weight, and her wound from where the bullet struck her healed wonderfully. He'd found she'd caught up on her schoolwork quite quickly despite the long absence. She visited Emily on weekends.  
  
Edith was saddened by spending more and more time apart from Sydney, but she slowly adjusted to the idea that she was a young lady now, who needed more company that just the people she lived with. Besides, Emily made Sydney very happy, and that was something to be very grateful for. Normally, Sydney was quiet and thougtful, rarely seeming happy about anything.  
  
Jack began to receive much shorter missions so he was able to spend more time with his daughter. Their relationship would probably never be as good as they both hoped it would be, but it was good enough for them.  
  
The End 


End file.
